


A Wolf Still Has Its Claws

by dancinbutterfly



Series: ΛΚΣ Wolves of Northern California State University [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Human, Anger, Bottom Derek Hale, Confrontations, Doctors & Physicians, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Fraternities & Sororities, Gendered Insults, Infidelity(Kali and Ennis only), Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Sexual Submission, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Derek Hale, Power Dynamics, Teasing, The Alpha Pack, Top Stiles Stilinski, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek has a doctor's appointment and Kali and Ennis stop by the frat house for a serious 'talk.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf Still Has Its Claws

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks to for the cheerleading [val_brown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/val_brown) and the QUEEN of ABO [tunteeton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunteeton) for the beta. If you havent read her Sherlock ABO series, RUN DONT WALK. It makes this look like chicken scratch.
> 
> All titles are misquotes of song lyrics. This one is from The Rains of Castamere by The National from Game of Thrones. Original Lyric "A lion still has claws."
> 
> WARNINGS AND ANSWERS TO ABO, D/s, INFIDELITY, & MPREG QUESTIONS! : (contains spoilers)  
> \- click the end notes to see all the details or are concerned by any of the tags/warnings.

The conversation about Derek's ΩOBGYN’s appointment goes something like this:

“You don’t have to come.”

“Of course I’m coming. It could be my kid in there.” Cue Stiles patting his belly. “Plus it sucks to go to the doctor alone.”

“But you have a test tomorrow.”

“So what? Doctors always make you wait forever. I can study in the waiting room. Don’t try and talk me out of this.” Cue Stiles kissing Derek in a way that leads to Stiles groping Derek that leads to Stiles putting Derek on his back and fucking into his wet hole until he’s sloppy with slick and come and the only reason he’s not screaming is because Stiles is covering his mouth with his hand. 

So that’s how he ends up in the stirrups with Stiles holding his hand while the ultrasound wand is somewhere unspeakable. The doctor is a no nonsense omega woman named Dr. Morrell who manages to be both firm and comforting at the same time. She’s got a gentle touch and Derek likes her instantly. 

“Okay we’re going to take a look,” she says, turning on the screen and oh God, there it is. There’s his baby. It has a head and limbs and he’s crying. He’s crying like a child, gulping sobs until Stiles turns his face away with a gentle hand. 

“Derek.”

“I’m going to have a family,” Derek whispers through tears. He doesn’t even blame hormones for this. It’s all trauma and longing built up and let out because it’s real. It is a tiny little person with a huge head and little hands inside him and his family isn’t going to die out with him and Cora. “Stiles. It’s not- I’m not-”

“Shh. It’s okay. This is supposed to be a good thing right you crazy bastard?”

“Right.”

“If you two need a minute,” Dr. Morrell says, ready to excuse herself, “I can go and come back. It’s no problem.”

“No.” Derek almost shouts. Then he takes a deep breath and forces his voice back to normal. “No. No, I want the rest of it. Please.”

“Okay. So we’re going to do the heartbeat next and I’ll get measurements. So here we go.” A rapid whooshing sound fills the room. Derek wants to put it on his ipod and listen to nothing but this for the rest of his life. Hypnotized by the sight and the sound, he misses most of what she says so he clutches the paperwork as they walk out, Stiles grinning at him like a loon.

Derek prickles. “What?”

“You.”

“What about me?”

“You’re a crier.”

“Oh bite me. That was an extenuating circumstance,” Derek says and if it's a little sniffly Stiles cab suck it. Literally. He hasn’t been blown in days. Of course, Stiles does literally bite him on the shoulder as they walk out to the Jeep in response to the jab.

“You’re still a crier,” Stiles says again bumping Derek’s arm with his. “It’s super cute. You get all puppy eyed and pouty. I love your lower lip. Its my favorite.”

“You have a favorite lip?”

“Yep. I’m judgey that way.”

Derek laughs and hopes, really hopes, that the baby is Stiles's. He wants it to have his dancing amber eyes and flying hands. He’ll love it even if it’s not. He was raised not to care but he can see where the non-traditionalists maybe had a point or two now. Of course, growing up, he was never in love.

He stops, his hand pale against the blue paint of the door. Jesus. In love. How had that happened in a little over two months, less if he counted the three weeks he and Stiles hadn’t been talking? He has no idea but here he is. In love.

“Is it locked?”

“Huh?”

“The door?” Stiles asks. “Is it still locked? Or are you still busy being all baby crazy.”

Derek pulls the handle and sighs. “No more Archer rewatches for you, young man.”

“All you talk about is baby shit because you’re babycrazy,” Stiles declares in his best Sterling Archer and Derek smiles. Awkward moment, averted. He usually isn’t good evading that particular pitfall but today is a really good day. 

He climbs in and slides his hand into the hair at the nape of Stiles’s neck. He toys with the soft short strands the whole drive back to campus while Stiles drags up relevant Archer quotes, a few of them in Mallory’s voice which is secretly Derek’s favorite of all Stiles's quoting impressions. They go to the Lambda Kap house instead of the dorm because apparently Scott texted Stiles that he and Isaac were there so there is no point going back to the dorm. Derek isn’t in the mood to hang out anyway so going home is fine by him. 

His ultrasound photos are in his pocket when they clamber out of the Jeep. They make him feel warm inside.He may go to his room and stare at them for, oh, a few hours while Stiles and Scott play the latest Silent Hill with Isaac in the rec room. Derek hates those fucking games anyway. They’re always about dead families in some way and he can live without them thanks.

Only when they get inside, Boyd catches him at the bottom of the stairs after he and Stiles part ways. Instead of leaving him to go unwind in his bedroom, he grabs Derek by the shirt and yanks him into the kitchen. “Man, you’ve got a problem.”

“I’ve got ninety-nine problems,” Derek deadpans and hey he thinks that was pretty funny but Boyd isn’t smiling. He doesn’t even blink. Okay. That is a bad sign. “What?”

“Ennis and his girlfriend are here. They’re in the rec room. With Ethan.”

Derek feels like he’s been punched in the solar plexus. Fuck. Today was going so well thirty seconds ago. 

“How do they look?”

“Ennis looks like Ennis.” So deadeyes and kinda stupid. Great. “Kali looks ready to tear your face off with her toenails. I’m serious, Derek you’re in some serious shit. We’re talking on your helmet they don’t blow off your balls shit here.”

“I really hate it when you reference Apocalypse Now. Nothing good ever happens.”

“This is a lotta not good, brother. If I had to guess I’d say they know. Everything. My guess is Ethan told them. You know the twins are tight with them. ”

Awesome. Just freaking awesome. He needs this to happen, especially with Stiles in the house. “Can you send them up to my room?” 

“You sure? I mean, do you really wanna be alone in a room with them?”

No, no he does not but it's the best way. Goddamnit. “Yeah. And thanks man.”

Climbing the stairs to his room feels like marching a thousand miles. When he gets there, he settles himself in his computer chair. If he gets tired or this goes on too long he doesn’t want to show weakness to his former tutee and one-time ragefuck and his sure-to-be-furious girlfriend. Not when one of the topics of discussion is going to be his baby.

He doesn’t have to wait long. Ennis, Kali, and holy shit Ethan push in less than two minutes later. Derek is suddenly so angry he can barely breathe. He gasps, “Get out.”

“I have every right to be here,” Ennis snarls. He reaches out and takes Kali’s hand. He can’t help but notice how long and sharp her fingernails are. “And so does she.”

“Not you,” Derek snaps back. “Ethan, get the fuck out of my room. In fact, get as far away from me as you possibly can before I break your hateful face.”

“Derek,” Ethan begins, “Ennis could be the father. I had to.”

“You didn’t have to do shit. You’re supposed to be my brother.”

“You cannot be serious.”

“I will seriously pick you the hell up and throw you out of here if you don’t get the fuck out of my fucking room,” Derek snarls. 

Kali exhales loudly through her nose“So help me god Ethan, none of us have the time or energy for your shit right now.“

“I have-“

Derek flexes his fingers. They would feel so good wrapped around Ethan’s thick beefhead neck and just squeezing. “Don’t you dare say you have a right to be here or say something. It’s not your baby, it’s not your body, it’s not your goddamn business. Get the fuck out or I will get up and beat you bloody, pregnancy or not.”

Ethan sighs and reaches up to pat Ennis on the shoulder. It makes Derek see red and he wants to throw a textbook at him as he leaves the room. Of course once he’s gone, he’s alone with Ennis and Kali.

“So what’s this about a baby?” Ennis says when the door clicks shut. “Ethan said- he said you were pregnant.”

“Yeah.” Derek says. “Yeah I am.” He shifts in his seat and feels the ultrasound photos poke his thigh. “A little over ten weeks. September. I, uh, I’m due June 24th.”

Ennis is a biochem masters student but he does his math on a calculator. Derek can actually see him doing the numbers in his head. Kali doesn’t take half as long. 

“And you think it’s Ennis’s?”

“There’s like a forty-sixty chance.” He sighs. “Or forty-five, fifty-five? I don’t know. I don’t really want to talk to you about how your boyfriend fucked me.”

“Fiancé. What were you doing fucking my fiancé in the first place? God what the hell kind of whore are you that it’s a mixed bag chance like that?”

Derek refuses to flinch. He is not ashamed of his sexual agency. He loves sex and he is not sorry for how he had sex with people before Stiles. He’s only really sorry about Ennis because the guy already had a partner. He is not going to fucking take this from her.

“He was fucking me,” Derek retorts, letting his anger rise in fast and hot. Anger is good. He can anchor himself in anger and hold himself sturdy and strong. “You should ask him. I wasn’t in a committed relationship when I pushed an omega to the ground and fucked him like a dog.”

“Like he could help it, you fucking cumrag. I bet your cunt smelled like heat and goddamn candy canes.”

Derek is breathless for a minute. He’s been insulted before yet never quite like that. He collects himself but not before Kali can see that the hit landed. She smirked. 

“That’s an excuse? Even animals can say no.” 

“I’m not an animal,” Ennis protests.

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose. These two are giving him a headache. “That’s what I just said.”

Derek’s always believed this. The foundations of traditionalism are based on the gift of submission rather than the force of the Alpha. Collars, leashes, cuffs, and gags were all given as the dominance from an Alpha who could stop if his Omega needed to feel free. The nontraditional rape culture idea that Alphas just can’t resist a wet Omega’s smell is insane. 

Hell Kali probably makes his point by being in an Alpha paired relationship. “You’re an Alpha Kali. Could you have resisted, do you think?”

Kali’s lip curls in what is supposed to be a sneer but was more of a snarl. “Yeah well I don’t like the taste of bitches.”

“If you just came here to insult me, you can see yourself out,” Derek says. “But if you wanted to know about the baby, we can talk about it like adults.”

Ennis takes a step forward. He stretches one hand out to take Kali’s. He looks like he’s about to speak but she does instead. “Of course we do. If it’s his we’re going to want our parental rights.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You’ll be lucky if we don’t sue for full custody.”

“Yeah, Derek, you’re kind of a mess,” Ennis says and wow. Just wow. Then again, Ennis did get into school on a football scholarship and only transferred to NorCal State after he tore his ACL. With Derek’s tutoring was actually doing really well in his Masters program and hes been with Kali for something like three years. They are stable. They are his age but more together. They make him look exactly like Ennis said - a mess. “Do you really think you can handle being a parent?”

“So I’m supposed to let you take my child away?”

“At least jointly,” Kali agrees and Derek hates her. He hates her deeply in that moment for daring to assume possession of what’s his. He feels like a mother wolf, ready to snap his teeth at her and scream for her to back the fuck up. 

He knows in his rational mind, which is something he can barely grasp right now, that as an Alpha pair their chances of conceiving alone is slim. Alpha females tend to have very few eggs because of their ability to fertilize so Derek does get their desire to be involved. They might never have their own kids. He just doesn’t like either of them and wants to smack the shit out of them for daring to think that their lot in the reproductive lottery gives them any fucking right to his family. 

Kali folds her arms under her breasts. She makes a cutting figure. In fact Derek would call it beauty if the bitch didn’t just glow from the inside out.“We want a paternity test. You’re far enough along.”

Derek snorts. “I want to have the power of necromancy. We can’t always have what we want.”

“Do you want this to go become a legal issue?”

“This isn’t your issue, Kali,” Derek says. “It wouldn’t be your baby. It would be his. Maybe. If I want him involved and if he wants to be and so far he hasn’t said jack shit. I know you know how to talk Ennis.”

“I’m with Kali,” Ennis says simply. “We’re getting married over Christmas. Everything I do affects her, especially this.”

“So you’re just letting her tuck your sack into her purse.”

“Shut the fuck up Derek. You caused this. You practically begged me for my knot and so you got it. Now we’re up shit creek because you didn’t just take care of the problem like an adult.” Ennis spits, Kali nodding along.

He wasn’t going to get up but Derek launches himself out of the chair and punches Ennis in the face. How dare he? How fucking dare he say he should’ve gotten an abortion when he and his fiancé are standing here in his sanctum claiming to want rights now. He hits him and keeps hitting him until Kali pulls him off snarling, “I’d break you in half you weren’t pregnant, bitch.”

“Go ahead. Maybe that’ll take care of the problem.” 

She slaps him, just once, across the cheek and it burns. If Stiles had ever done it he’d probably have come on the spot. Kali doing it makes him feel small, vulnerable and weak. He hates it and hates her and doesn’t want her near his child. She’d be like poison even if Ennis isn’t. 

Panic flares in him as his submissive nature pushes at his reason for control. He won’t go down for her. She’s not _his_ Alpha. She’s not in charge here. He has his own agency and he will protect his tiny family with everything he has. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly between clenched teeth. “I think we’re done here.” He says quietly.

“You have my number,” Ennis says. “You need to call me and run a test Derek. This old world shit you do, it's not okay for you to raise my kid in that. It’s freaky.”

 _Don’t flinch_ , he thinks. _Don’t flinch. Don’t react at all. Don’t react to the bait. What they think of your lifestyle doesn’t fucking matter just get them out, out out._ “I just said we’re done. That means you need to leave.”

“Okay, we’re leaving but I’m serious.”

“And I will come after you with the full weight of the law if you don’t,” Kali adds. Great. Girlfriend's a fucking shark lawyer to boot because he doesn’t have enough trouble.

“I hear you.” He reaches over to the door and opens it. “We’ll be in touch. Have a beautiful wedding.” His brain finishes it with a twist on the chorus that Panic! At the Disco song from when he was in high school, I Write Sins Not Tragedies, and what comes out of his mouth is, “Your groom is a whore, but you know, whatever.” 

He smiles a little when she makes a move for him and Ennis catches her around the upper arm. “You sick, stupid, comesult. I swear to god I’ll-“

“Kali, let’s just get out of here.” 

She points a finger at him, shining with black lacquer polish. “We’re not done, bitch. Don’t think we are.”

Derek doesn’t imagine for a second that they are. He's just grateful when Ennis drags her out hissing and spitting like an angry cobra. He slams the door shut behind them and leans against it, banging his head against the wood a few times for good measure. 

"Well," he says to his empty bedroom. "That went well." And to think it had started out as such a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> -This chapter contains graphic gendered insults and discussion of infidelity of Ennis on Kali with Derek. It also contains violence between Ennis and Derek instigated by Derek and between Kali and Derek instigated by Kali.  
> -This fic has become ABO mpreg. If you've read Tried and Tested - you know I take that seriously and wont misuse or abuse it. If you havent, I promise not to misuse or abuse me. Please let me convince you.  
> -Derek works with Stiles about the baby this story. Please remember that he is a person with massive flaws and that he's doing his best. Unfortunately thats not always very good.  
> -This fic contains details, actions, and histories of a poly D/s universe which has since faded in the first in the rise of the Christendom across Europe then in the wake of an Omega Rights Movement much like the stereotype 50s housewife/virginal teenage girl are not the icons they used to be. Derek, however, comes from a traditional family and really really likes it.  
> -He also likes the more liberated sexual freedom of being able and free to go around fucking whoever he wants (just like any modern real life man or woman with body agency can) at least he did before he met Stiles. Now he just wants Stiles. In regards to his relationship with Stiles. Though promiscuity, group sex, and D/s will be between DISCUSSED him and Stiles, it's not known much anymore in the greater universe and ONLY the D/s and light S&M(think voluntary biting and scratching)will take place from now on.  
> -Though a traditional ABO relationship is discussed in length and practiced, it should be noted that its not necessarily the 100% end game.


End file.
